A Long Road to Fortune
A Long Road to Fortune is a story created by PBR Sharpshoot. Plot In Mexico within the state of Guerrero lies a small town called Tecpan de Galeana. The town is small but the population is growing each day. The town is notorious for crimes relating to gangs and drug cartels, who the town police find themselves at odds with on a daily basis. However, when the apocalypse hits, the remaining people in town are forced to band together to survive the attack of the dead and even the attacks of the living. The story focuses on a young man named Ashton. Ashton must put his dark past behind him and help the people survive. Timeline The story begins in Spring of 2010, in March. The initial outbreak however, begins at summer. Issues Chapter 1 Volume 1 - Nunca Más */Issue 1/ - Third World (Release Date: January 8th 2013) */Issue 2/ - The Lion's Sacrifice (Release Date: January 9th 2013) */Issue 3/ - Return (Release Date: January 10th 2013) */Issue 4/ - A Long Road to Fortune (Release Date: January 15th 2013) *Issue 5 - Trauma '''(Release Date: January 24th 2013) */Issue 6/ - '''Hero (Release Date: January 28th 2013) Volume 2 - New Meaning */Issue 7/ - Live and Let Die Again (Release Date: February 16th 2013) */Issue 8/ - Finger on the Trigger (Release Date: March 16th 2013) */Issue 9/ - Colosseum (Release Date: March 23rd 2013) */Issue 10/ - Anna '''(Release Date: April 22nd 2013) */Issue 11/ - '''Past Mistakes (Release Date: May 5th 2013) *Issue 12 - Seasons Change (Release Date: May 18th 2013) Volume 3 - Who Can It Be Now? */Issue 13/ - Condescending Memories (Release Date: June 28th 2013) */Issue 14/ - The Cry (Release Date: June 29th 2013) */Issue 15/ - Cat (Release Date: July 24th 2013) */Issue 16/ - Mouse (Release Date: October 6th 2013) */Issue 17/ - Shades of Color (Release Date: October 16th 2013) */Issue 18/ - La Costa Grande (Release Date: October 18th 2013) Chapter 2 Volume 4 - Journey */Issue 19/ - ABBA (Release Date: October 25th 2013) */Issue 20/ - Wind of Change (Release Date: October 31st 2013) */Issue 21/ - Hell Frontier (Release Date: November 9th 2013) *Issue 22 - Demon (Release Date: November 17th 2013) *Issue 23 - Company (Release Date: November 29th 2013) */Issue 24/ -''' Away with the Wind''' (Release Date: November 30th (2013) Volume 5 - Would You Take The Future for Granted? */Issue 25/ -''' In Deep Addiction''' (Release Date: December 10th 2013) *Issue 26 - Home (Release Date: December 13th (2013)) */Issue 27/ - Shrouded Shadow (Released Date: December 16th 2013) */Issue 28/ - My Desire (Release Date: December 20th 2013) */Issue 29/ - Reflection '''(Release Date: December 27th 2013) */Issue 30/ - '''Undead Academics (Release Date: December 31st 2013) Volume 6 - Come This Far To Get A Taste */Issue 31/ - We Breathe, We Live, We Try (January 25th, 2014) */Issue 32/ - A Toast to the Past (January 29th, 2014) */Issue 33/ - A Toast to the Future (February 8, 2014) */Issue 34/ - Color This Black Heart (February 23, 2014) */Issue 35/ - Rue (February , 2014) */Issue 36/ - We Welcome You With Open Arms, Don Tucan (February , 2014) Chapter 3 Volume 7 *Issue 37 - Tenexpa (March 2014) */Issue 38/ - Blades of Glory (March 2014) */Issue 39/ - The Children of Tomorrow (March 2014) */Issue 40/ - ??? (March 2014) */Issue 41/ - ??? (March 2014) */Issue 42/ - ??? (March 2014) Story Specials */Banshee/ - Patricia Leon (Released Date: January 5th, 2014) *UFSW Hunger Games: What-if? Related Stories *Wild World *UFSW Survivor *UFSWhodunnit? *UFSW Hunger Games Season 2 Characters For a full list of characters, click here. Alternatively, if you wish to see a full list of characters but devoid of spoilers, click here. Main Cast *Kevin Alves as Ashton *Christian Serratos as Liza Cabrera *Jorge Salinas as Sergeant Mendoza *Tyler Posey as Valdez *Juanes as Mario Galeana *Ana Lucía Domínguez as Yuri Baltazar *Blanca Soto as Paloma Avila *José María Yazpik as Mr. Chet Also Starring *Xolo Maridueña as Max Gomes *Alejandro Albarracín as Francisco Navaja *Josie Loren as Mimi Arguello *Mauricio Ochmann as El Kanguro Primary Recurring Cast *Caoba Nikel as Daniel Vanderpol *Oskar Rodriguez as Jaime Carbon *Francisco Bolivar as Jose Quintero *Roberto Manrique as Pepe Lunar *Dania Ramirez as Sandra Gomes *Orazia Iannelli as Yvette Rosas *Jason Caceres as Fausto Orbe *Ryan Ochoa as Curly *Freddy Rodriguez as Santiago Hernandez *Kuno Becker as Scorpion *and Steven Bauer as Gustavo Texta Accolades General UFSW *UFSW Featured Story (January 2nd, 2014 - Present) UFSW Winter 2013 Awards Wins *'Outstanding Supporting Female' - Yuri Baltazar *'Outstanding Issue, Chapter, Or Episode Title' - The Lion's Sacrifice Nominations *'Outstanding Supporting Male' - Mr. Chet *'Outstanding Action Scene' - Hell Frontier *'Outstanding Character Relationship' - Ashton and Liza News Columm *ALRTF is currently having an overhaul on some issues I've already written (but have not yet published) and just want to improve on. I'm now going to try and follow a story format similar to that of David Simon's The Wire (September 28th, 2013). *A small Mr. Chet spin-off is officially in development. The release date is still very uncertain. It is planned to include at least 21 issues (December 27th, 2013). *Going to be giving present tense writing a try now. It proved to be pleasurable when writing Banshee (Janurary 12th 2013). *Character deaths will become highly recurring starting Chapter 3 (January 12th 2013). Trivia *A Long Road to Fortune was originally going to be called "The Walking Dead: A Long Road to Fortune". The "The Walking Dead" part of the title was later dropped, as it became unfitting to the evolution of the story. *A Long Road to Fortune will be split into 2 parts. Part 2 is planned to start after Volume 12 and run for 48 issues, concluding A Long Road to Fortune with 120 issues. *A wide array of current events regarding cartel and drug violence, political corruption, political and corporate greed, and more served as the main basis of inspiration for A Long Road to Road. *A Long Road to Fortune also takes inspirtation from Hayao Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke, ''Amy Tan's ''The Joy Luck Club, David Simon's The Wire, and greek tragedy. *The amazing photograph utilized to create the banner is titled A Road to Nowhere in Particular and it was taken by Phil Koch. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:Active Stories Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories